


Bedtime

by Lilbug121



Category: The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mitzi actually makes Dook get some sleep for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Dook doesn’t sleep much.

It was always a little obvious (despite his constant insistence that “I’m not tired it’s just how my face looks”), but outside of making him a little spacey, and the tendency for his band mates to find him napping in odd places , it never really effected anything.

That is, until bed sharing became a thing.

“Dook, I’m tiiired!” Mitzi whined.

“Then go to bed.”

“Go to bed wiiiiith meeee”  she continued, dramatically leaning herself against her boyfriend.

“M’not tired” he answered. He was quickly betrayed, however, by a yawn he could not suppress.

“Yes you are, you always are, go to bed with me.” Mitzi continued to insist. She did love to cuddle, but it was at this point more for his own good than her’s. He really didn’t sleep much, preferring to stay up stargazing and daydreaming at the sky. Which was all well and good when you don’t do it _literally every night._

Mitzi was also very stubborn when she had a mind to be, and it seemed clear to Dook this was one of those times when she literally started trying to tug him along by the arm. It was more to prove her point than any actual thought she’d make him move, considering how small she was, but the insistent tugging seemed to be serving its purpose anyways.

Dook sighed. “Ok, I’ll go to bed, hang on” he conceded. It was hard to disagree with Mitzi as a general rule, and even more so now that they were dating. Still, Dook had one last idea to get at least a bit of the upper hand.

Upon standing, he reached down and swiftly picked Mitzi up with both arms. She was rather short, even for a mouse, so although he was the second shortest in the band he could still carry her like this fairly easily. Mitzi squealed in surprise, then in laughter as she playfully yelled at him.

“Put me down! C’mon Dook I’m an adult!”

“Yeah, and you still make me carry you places”

“That’s different!” She insisted. Grinning, Dook maneuvered her onto his shoulders in a piggy-back fashion and held her there as he walked to the bedroom. She was still laughing when he dropped her gently into the bed to quickly change into his pajamas. 

When he entered the bed next to Mitzi, several hours earlier than he normally would and still far too late to be a reasonable hour, he had to admit that he maybe wouldn’t mind going to be a little earlier if it meant more of this. Mitzi curled herself up against him, and he held her easily. She was warm, and her hair smelled nice, and maybe he was a little more sleep-deprived than he’d let himself think because he was already slipping out of consciousness.

He was still awful to wake up in the morning, and never got quite enough sleep at night to keep him from being drowsy all the next day, but Mitzi made him sleep a lot more than he normally would have otherwise.

Well, maybe not a whole lot, Mitzi thought with a sigh, nudging Dook awake just in time for him to not face-plant into a bowl of cereal. But it was a start.


End file.
